Arnold
by pottermum
Summary: She pressed her soft lips against me. I think i fell in love with her that day. My Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Year 1

Life, as I knew it, began with my brothers and sisters in a large open cage. Everywhere I looked was bright colours. I soon got used to small fingers patting me and stroking me, sometimes prodding me. But I'll never forget that day, the day I became hers and she became mine. August 3rd.

"They're really cute," I heard her say, in her musical voice. "Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff. Look, they're so sweet." A larger lady joined her, their sweet fragrances making my insides quiver.

Then I felt her small hands cup me and lift me up. It was the first time I saw her big brown eyes, all lit up and sparkly as she spoke to another. "Really, Fred? Then I choose this one," she said, and to my delight, she pressed her soft lips against me. I think I fell in love with her that day.

"Happy Birthday, Ginners," said a human, with similar fur on top of his head to my new mistress. I assumed this was the one she named Fred. I then saw another human, exactly like the one named Fred. This did not bother me, for my brothers and sisters all look alike. My mistress named this one George. "We'll even toss in a cage," he said.

My mistress picked me out a nice new cage, and before I knew it, I was out in the big wide world. I tried to look around as much as I could, but my mistress and the large poffle we travelled with were ushered into a dark room with many humans, eating and drinking. I heard the humans talking about flew, but I had no wings. But as long as I was with my new mistress, I knew I would be fine. She held me tight, and in a woosh, I was in my new home.

Oh, the sights, the sounds, the smells! I cannot even begin to tell you. But the best bit was when I went up, up, up to my mistress' bedroom. She put the cage on her bed and opened it. "Come on, out you come," she crooned softly, beckoning me.

To my embarassment, I squealed in excitement in my hurry to get to her. She picked me up in those soft hands of hers and brought me to her face. "Hello. I'm Ginny, and you're at the Burrow, your new home." Cupping me in her safe hands, she showed me around her bedroom. Oh, so many places for a Pygmy Puff to play hide and go seek!

There was a knock on the door. Another large human with red fur stuck his head in. "Hey, Ginny, Mum said half an hour till dinner," he said. Then he noticed me. "Hey, he's cute," he said.

Again, I squealed. My Ginny, for that is how I called her from that moment on, laughed, but as he was about to leave, she called out, "Hey Ron, where did you three go in Diagon Alley earlier?"

The one named Ron had a strange look on his face. My Ginny sighed. "Yeah, I get it. You can't tell me."

Ron grinned. "You want to know, go ask Harry, see if he'll tell you." He winked and left, and my Ginny sighed.

"He knows I'll never ask Harry. Oh, that was Ron, one of my many brothers. You already know Fred and George, so that only leaves Bill, Charlie and Per- oh, doesn't matter. Now, what to name you?"

A name? I would get a name? I shivered in delight. My Ginny was the best mistress ever!

She placed me on her pillow, which smelled heavenly, all flowery. She picked up my cage and placed it on her desk, looking out the window. "There they go, the three of them, off to talk about who knows what," she said. Shrugging, she turned her attention back to me. "I shouldn't have a problem coming up with a name. I named Ron's owl, you know. Pigdwidgeon, although we call him Pig. Ron nearly had a stroke. Hmm, perhaps I should let him name you? No, he'd probably call you Chudley or something terrible like that."

I had no idea what a Chudley was, but it must be something really awful, the way my Ginny wrinkled her nose. I tried to squeal my refusal for that horrible name, hoping she could differentiate that from my other squeals of excitement.

She picked me up again, nodding. "You don't like it either. Smart Puffy."

I couldn't help but hug her thumb. She understood me! Oh, wonderful mistress, clever mistress.

"He is my favourite brother, though. As well as Bill. And Fred and George. Oh, I can't leave out Charlie. And Percy, well, that's a story for another day. But Ron and me, we're the youngest, you see. He was my best friend, till he left to go to Hogwarts."

I wasn't really listening to what she was saying as I gazed into her big brown eyes. They softened when she spoke of these red furred humans. I could get lost in her eyes forever.

Suddenly, they were alight. "I've got it. I'll name you _for_ Ron, only your name won't be Ronald, it will be Arnold. Arnold Bilius Weasley. The Bilius is for one of our uncles. It's terrible, I know. Can you imagine what I'll end up naming my children?" She laughed and picked me up.

"I'll put you back in your cage while I go down for dinner, then I'll show you around the Burrow. Be a good boy, and I'll be bring you back something to eat," she said.

I sighed happily. I would do whatever my Ginny asked of me.

The Burrow is the biggest cage ever and my new poffle all live here. It has many levels. I did like the one with all the smells that the larger lady spent most of her time in. The one with the older red furred man was nice too, and I would spend many days curled up with dad Arthur, when I wasn't with my Ginny.

The outside was enormous! There were a thousand and once places for a Pygmy Puff to hide, I noted. My Ginny placed me on her shoulder and I nestled close to her neck, feeling her pulse race in excitement as we headed down to what she called the Pitch.

She placed me on a low branch and I watched as she placed a broom between her legs and flew high up into the sky, to meet with brother Ron and another, with black fur on his head. They flew around, throwing what looked like an Engorgio-ed Puff ball, a Pygmy Puff's favourite food, to each other.

Suddenly I sensed danger. I looked around to find a girl human with a lot of brown fur was standing under me, looking up at my new poffle. I sensed no danger from _her,_ but from the feline that accompanied her.

Crookshanks and I can laugh about it now, but if you had seen the way he'd stared straight at me, like I'd make a delicious Puff sandwich, then you'd understand why I was quivering.

My Ginny, brother Ron and the one she breathlessly named Harry, joined the bushy haired one on the ground. "Oh, Hermione, will you look after Arnold for me?" asked my Ginny.

Brother Ron turned red when she explained how I got my glorious name. I tried to puff my chest out proudly, but it just made my fur stand on end.

"Ginny, that's so sweet," said the one named Hermy-Hermee. (Sigh, It's a big word, and I am just a little Pygmy Puff.) She cupped me in her hands – not as soft as my Ginny's, but still nice – and they all gathered around me, gently patting.

Did I mention this is a Pygmy Puff's idea of heaven? I shivered, then disgraced myself by pooping in the bushy haired girl's hands. Brother Ron laughed, boy Harry snickered, while girl Hermy thrust me back to my Ginny. I feared she would be cross, but as always, she understood.

"My poor Arnold, he just got overwhelmed with all the attention," she crooned to me. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It's been a big day for him."

My heart swelled with love for my Ginny. She truly understood me.

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm sure he didn't mean it," said the boy Harry. "Gin hasn't toilet trained him yet," he said affectionately.

I liked boy Harry from that moment on. I sensed he knew how special my Ginny was, a feeling I also got from dad Arthur.

Before I knew it, I was bundled in my cage again, going on a long trip to somewhere called Hogwarts. Crookshanks had explained it to me, for we were friends now. He told me how he was wary of any new creatures coming close to his family, after what a rat named Scabbers had done. I swore an oath to never hurt my family, _our_ family, and we had been friends ever since. Imagine what the other puffs back at the store would say if they knew I had a feline as part of my family! At least, now I knew what a family was. And of course, that included the owls.

Pig was a little hyperactive. Okay, a lot. It was exhausting being around him; Crookshanks assured me he felt the same. We feared the owl had crashed into the glass windows too many times. He was so eager to please. Then there was Hermes, a Screech owl belonging to the one named Percy, who I hadn't met yet. Whenever Hermes appeared, usually returning a parcel sent from mum Molly, she cried, and the mood of the house went bad. My Ginny would cuss and curse, threaten to hex this unknown Percy. But at night she would whisper a prayer of hope that this Percy would soon come to his senses.

Errol was the oldest owl I'd ever seen. Okay, so I had only seen four. Poor thing, he often required a full days rest after the simplest of deliveries. And then there was Hedwig.

She was the queen of them all; so majestic. She was all white and she belonged to boy Harry. He treated her very well, so Hedwig told me. She told me of the horrors he endured at a place called Dursleys. I wondered why he had to go there, time and time again. Hedwig mentioned a blood protection, but at the mention of blood, I embarassingly passed out.

There was also a frog that lived in a tank in boy Ron's bedroom, something called chickens that pecked – I vowed to stay away from them, for pecking didn't sound good – and an army of garden gnomes. Crookshanks liked to chase the garden gnomes as much as he could, for there were no garden gnomes at Hogwarts.

And now, here I was, on the train to Hogwarts! Me, a Pygmy Puff. My Ginny took me out of my cage once we were moving, and put me on her shoulder. I snuggled under her long hair.

Boy Harry spoke to her, then walked away. She met another human with dark skin and dark fur. Boy Dean smiled at me, but did not stroke me or admire me. Hmm.

"Oh, he's adorable." I forgot about boy Dean and looked to see a luminescent human in front of me. I had never seen fur so shiny before.

"Luna, how are you, how was your summer?" asked my Ginny. I could tell from her voice that this girl Luna was someone important to her. If my Ginny liked girl Luna, then so did I. I squeaked.

Luna spoke in her lilting voice to my Ginny while gently stroking me in just the right way. I squeaked again.

"You're welcome," said friend Luna to me. Of course my Ginny would have clever, brilliant friends. I squeaked my thanks again, and she laughed and walked away.

If I had thought my new cage at the Burrow was huge, it was nothing compared to my temporary cage at Hogwarts. My Ginny took me to what she called her dorm room and showed me around. I met girl Demelza and girl Vicky, who I liked, and girl Romilda, who I didn't. She taunted my Ginny about boy Harry. When she wasn't looking, I pooped in her hot chocolate. Deliberately.

Later that night, as I lay next to my Ginny's head on her pillow, she whispered. "Here we are, Arnold, back at Hogwarts. I wonder what the year will bring."

My Ginny was gone a lot during the day, although I did accompany her to some of her lessons, and to meals in the Great Hall. She was also out riding her broom a lot for some game she played, on a team with girl Demelza.

She spent a lot of time with boy Dean too. I had grown to accept his company, and I guess he had grown to accept mine. I mean, we both cared about my Ginny, right? He drew pictures of me for her, and I have to say, I am one handsome Pygmy Puff, especially when I've just been bathed and brushed. Is that vane?

Speaking of vane – girl Romilda. I sensed a darkness in her, particularly towards my Ginny. But the girl does have a lot of chocolate in her trunk, and one day she gave me some. Okay, a lot. I admit I ate like a pig ( sorry, owl Pig), and was soon quite sick, all over girl Romilda's parchment.

My Ginny showed up then, and she was angry, so very angry. She took me to the large, gentle one, Hagrid. He gave me a drop of tonic that put me right to sleep. When I woke next day, my Ginny fussed over me. I was so happy, for I had thought she was mad at me. She even told me I did good by pooping on Romilda's homework, whatever that is. I stayed clear of girl Romilda after that, even if her chocolate did smell good. I wished I could have told boy Harry not to eat her chocolates, that he too might poop on her homework, but as it turned out, brother Ron ate the ones meant for boy Harry, most of them actually, and I guessed he had to go see Hagrid for a tonic, too.

My Ginny and boy Dean confused me. I would watch their lips meet, and I wondered if they were passing food, like a mother bird does to her baby. I saw him put his arm around her. It looked nice, but brother Ron didn't like it. I sensed neither did boy Harry, for he looked at my Ginny a lot these days.

I tried to understand my Ginny, when she confided in me late at night. "Oh Arnold, what am I going to do? I like Dean, he's a really nice guy. Funny, talented, smart. Caring and kind. A guy every girl dreams of having for a boyfriend, you know?"

I did not know, but I squealed my agreement. Boy Dean _was_ nice, on the cusp of manhood. I'd sensed that most of the boy humans hormones were changing, the ones that were around my Ginny, anyway. From Boy Dean, Seamus and Neville. Brother Ron, boy Harry. Not boys much longer. Soon to be men.

I did not understand her distress until she explained more. "But I've been hanging out with Harry, more, you know for Quidditch. We can talk about anything and everything, we know what's going on _out there," –_ she gestured to the open space – "he talks to me about Sirius, about his worries, and he says it really helps him. I want to help him, Arnold, I really do. But then Dean comes over and takes me away, and...I don't want to leave Harry."

I am startled to see a tear emerge from my Ginny's eye. "I like Dean...but I think I'm in love with Harry. Like, really in love. What am I going to do?"

She sounded so unsure. It surprised me, for she was usually so strong, so decisive. I squeaked and squealed all my suggestions, and she bundled me up and kissed the top of my fur. "Thanks for listening, Arnold. Goodnight."

I was determined to help my Ginny. I rode on her shoulder to breakfast next morning, and when boy Dean joined us, I scooted over to him. He promptly picked me up and handed me back to my Ginny.

"Here, Ginny, the little bugger was trying to get away," he said, chuckling.

Little Bugger! I was angry, affronted and annoyed. I began to squeak and squeal, to let boy Dean know exactly what I thought of his comments, when boy Harry picked me up gently.

"It's okay, Arnie, here, have some bacon rind," he offered gently, breaking a piece off.

I took it gratefully. Bacon rind is my favourite treat at Hogwarts. As usual, it was cooked perfectly, and I forgave boy Harry for calling me Arnie. Sort of. I squeaked my appreciation for his offering.

"No worries, little guy," he said, and he gave the rest of the rind to Hedwig who had just brought him the daily newspaper.

"Thanks, Harry," said my Ginny. "It's his favourite."

"I know," said boy Harry.

"You do?" asked girl Hermy. "How interesting."

I didn't see what was so interesting about it, but girl Hermy smirked and boy Harry flushed.

"What's interesting?" asked brother Ron, just joining us and breaking off some of his rind and offering it to me. But I had learnt my lesson with the chocolate, and I knew to say no when I was full. So I squealed my thanks, but no thanks, and suggested he offer it to Hedwig. When he did so, Hedwig hooted her thanks to me, and I squealed back.

"Aw, they're talking to each other," grinned my Ginny to boy Harry.

Hedwig hooted her goodbyes and took flight. I squealed back my farewell and went back to my Ginny, who put me on her shoulder.

"Don't forget Quidditch practice in half an hour," Harry reminded her.

My Ginny saluted him. "Aye, aye, captain. Just going to put _Arnold_ away," – see, she had noticed his silly name for me – " then I'll get changed and head down to the pitch."

"I, er, I could wait for you, if you wanted," offered Harry. I saw his cheeks redden and hoped he wasn't getting sick. Apparantly this next match was very important.

"Come on, Harry, I thought we'd head straight to the pitch," whined brother Ron. "I wanted to have a go on your Firebolt before practice starts."

"It's all right, Harry. I'll wait for Ginny, she is _my_ girlfriend," said Dean.

Brother Ron beamed, but I could see my Ginny, girl Hermy and boy Harry stiffen at his words and tone.

"Right, well, Ron, you ready? Ginny, Dean, we'll see you at the pitch," said Harry, standing suddenly.

"Blimey, Harry, can I finish my -" But Harry yanked Ron up as he was till slathering way too much jam on his toast. "Right, yeah, whatever."

My Ginny tossed her uneaten toast onto her plate. "Think I'll go get ready. I'll see you _at the pitch_ , Dean," she said forcibly. Then she stood and together, we walked back to her dorm.

She was muttering under her breath. "Who does he think he is? _My_ girlfriend! Like I'm some sort of possession. Honestly - boys!"

I added my two puffs worth of derision for him calling me a little bugger. I watched as she got changed, then she tickled my fur and told me to be good while she was away. I settled down for a nap; my belly was full.

The next days my poor Ginny was up and down. Up because Quidditch practice was going so well. Down because she was fighting with boy Dean. She told me they were through. Through what, I wasn't sure. Then she was up because she was getting good grades in Potions and the big match was looming. I saw her with boy Harry more often. Then down, so very down because Harry had been grounded. It meant he would miss the big match.

My Ginny went to bed early the night before the match. "I'm playing Seeker tomorrow, Arnold. Harry asked me to, and I have to do it for him. We _have_ to win for him. Oh, why do they take so much away from him? Why can't they let him be happy?" she despaired.

And just as I would do anything for my Ginny, I knew then she would do anything for her Harry. I didn't know who _they_ were, but if my Ginny despaired over them and their treatment of her Harry, then so would I. I squealed out a consolation cry.

"Oh, Arnold. If you could have seen his face when he told the team, like he was ashamed of his actions. But I know him, I know he must have been pushed too far to react against Snape. The man has had it in for him ever since he started here," she said.

"I hate that he's hurting, Arnold. I want to go to him, comfort him," she whispered. My Ginny is very good at comforting so I squeaked my approval for this idea, but she shook her head. "But I can't. Merlin, I hope Ron's with him. I don't want him to be alone."

My sweet caring Ginny. I could feel her deep feelings for her Harry. I rubbed my backside against her cheek, the pygmy puffs way of showing immense love. I had done it many times before, and my Ginny loved it.

"Oh, Arnold," she whispered, turning her head into the pillow to muffle her weeping. It would not be the first night she had cried herself to sleep over her Harry. And it wouldn't be the last.

She silently dressed for the match next morning. "I can't take you to breakfast, because I'm going straight to the pitch. I'll see you after, be good, and no chocolate, all right?"

I squeaked my agreement and reluctantly looked away from the open packet on bad Romilda's bedside table. My Ginny's bed was near the window, and I hopped onto the ledge and settled in for a nice long nap.

Much later, I heard the sounds of excitement from downstairs. I waited and waited, but my Ginny didn't come to her room. I'm sure she missed dinner, and therefore, so did I.

Girl Demelza and Vicky entered the dorm. I looked for my Ginny, but she was not with them.

Girl Vicky threw herself down on girl Demelza's bed. "Wasn't that the most romantic thing ever?" she sighed.

"I knew it!" crowed girl Demelza. "I knew he liked her. He's even taken some Bludger hits at practice, and I know it's because he's been watching her."

"But the way he kissed her, so passionately. I'd die if somebody kissed me like that. Die of happiness," clarified girl Vicky.

"Well, I'm really happy for them. They just looked so right together, don't you think?" asked girl Demelza.

"Merlin, yes! And the way he took her hand, lead her out of the common room. You just know they're going to snog the night away," gushed girl Vicky.

"Did you see Ron's face? Or Dean's?" chortled girl Demelza.

Girl Vicky shook her head. "I was too busy watching _them._ Looks like Hogwarts has a new golden couple. It's been awhile since we've had one. Cho and Cedric would have been the last."

"Merlin, yes," realised girl Demelza, with a frown. "That didn't end well, did it? But that's not going to happen for Harry and Ginny. You'll see, they'll be brilliant together."

The two girls got undressed and went to bed, still chattering about the game and the events at the party. I settled down on my Ginny's pillow to wait for her.

It was later, much later, when she appeared. Her face was glowing, I don't think I had ever seen her look more beautiful.

"Oh Arnold," she said, cupping me in her hands and twirling me till I think I would throw up, or poop.

As if she knew, she stopped and whispered happily, "He kissed me." I didn't need to ask who or when or where. It would have been nice to know what kissed meant, though, and why one would do it?

My Ginny and her Harry were together as often as they could be for the next few weeks. Never had I seen her so happy, nor her Harry so content.

They included me sometimes, on picnics near the big body of water. But after devouring their meal, and gifting me some crumbs, they'd then turn to devouring each other. It was curious to see, arms and legs all entangled. I worrid that, if they got stuck together, how could I, a mere Pygmy Puff, possibly help them. Brother Ron tried to interrupt, probably he had the same concerns as I did, but they shooed him away. I hoped he stayed close.

The days flowed into weeks. My Ginny and her Harry began to talk about the upcoming holidays, about when her Harry would come to the Burrow. How they both dreaded the separation.

My Ginny had spent many late nights studying for her OWLS, whatever that meant. Girl Hermy mentioned she had received eleven OWLS. What she needed that many birds for, I wasn't sure. Perhaps to carry all her books? The girl does like to read!

But this night, I heard the cries, the screams. I wondered if there had been another big match. ( Someone really needed to explain to me what one was). And by the end of the night, my Ginny returned to bed, devastated.

"Dumbledore's dead. Bill was attacked by a werewolf, and Harry...Harry..." She couldn't say anymore but she was heartbroken. I would only ever see her like this once more.

I didn't know what a Dumbledore was, but I knew what dead meant. Brother Bill I knew. Attacked by a werewolf? I knew that wasn't good. And her Harry...what?

"He's going to break up with me, I know he is. Silly prat, just when he needs me the most," she sniffled. I could tell that breaking up with someone wasn't a good thing.

I squeaked mournfully. "I love him, Arnold, truly love him. And he's going to leave me behind...and I have to let him go."

My poor brave Ginny. Giving up her Harry. I know she loved him, and I had felt his love for her. Her poor broken Harry.

Days later, we were on the train, heading back to the Burrow. Everyone was solemn, and most had red eyes. They had buried their Dumbledore that day.

My Ginny didn't mention her Harry at all. He did not sit in the compartment with her. I was angry with him for hurting my Ginny. She gave her love so freely, so fiercely. Did he not know what a gift she was?

We were ushered off the train quickly, something about it not being safe to be out too long. My Ginny exchanged hugs with boy Neville, friend Luna and girl Hermy. Crookshanks miaowed he'd keep an eye on things at hers and we'd compare notes when we met again. Hedwig hooted her agreement sorrowfully, not looking forward to another summer at the Dursleys.

We walked off the platform together, all of us. Big man Dursley grabbed her Harry's arm. My Ginny bit her lip, wanting to cry out in his defense. Dad Arthur spoke to the large man, not large like dear Hagrid, but large, like greedy. Whatever dad Arthur said, it made the man stiffen and let go. Dad Arthur then spoke to her Harry, who nodded and left.

I walked on with my Ginny, riding on her shoulder. Then she stopped and looked back. Her Harry was looking back at her too. Sadly, sorrowfully. With regret. He tried to hide his love, but I saw it. And I realised that yes, her Harry did know that what a gift my Ginny's love had been. A gift he had to reject.

Her heartbeat picked up, as we watched him leave the platform with large Dursley.

"Be safe, Harry," I heard her whisper forlornly.

"Come on, Ginny," urged brother Ron. Girl Hermy, friend Luna and boy Neville had already left.

"He'll be all right, Ginny. Kingsley has got Aurors watching the house," said dad Arthur, trying to offer comfort.

"What about what goes on inside the house," snapped my Ginny. "Who's going to help Harry there. Dad, he needs to come to the Burrow as soon as he can. He shouldn't be alone there, not with them," said my Ginny, her voice breaking.

"You're a good friend, Ginny. Don't worry, at the first sign of trouble, we'll get Harry out. I'll speak to Kingsley in the morning," said dad Arthur.

"We're his home, dad. He needs to come home," she said brokenly.

"There's dark days ahead, Ginny. Come on, your mother will be frantic," said dad Arthur, ushering her ahead quickly.

We returned to the Burrow.

~end part 1 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Year of the Deathly Hallows-

My Ginny tried to keep a stiff upper lip during the day, but the nights, oh, the long nights when it was only the two of us, as she cried herself to sleep. It was only when girl Hermy came to stay, and the two girls (and me) talked, that my Ginny began to feel slightly better.

Girl Hermy told her she was sure Harry was in love with her. She reminded my Ginny how protective he was, of the losses he'd already endured. How he needed her to stay behind, needed to have something to come back to. Smart girl, that one.

It wasn't anything my Ginny hadn't already told me, but it seemed to help her hear it from someone else. They talked about other things, I heard the name Dumbledore again, and that brother Ron, smart Hermy and her Harry were looking for something. Funny, I thought they had a spell for that.

My Ginny and mum Molly were left home alone, the night they went to get her Harry. Things were tense as they waited for everyone to return. But when they did, things only got worse.

Her Harry and gentle Hagrid arrived first, and immediately everyone became worried that the others hadn't arrived. I don't know why they didn't come together. Her Harry said that queen Hedwig had been killed trying to protect him. I would expect nothing less from her. Just as I was trying to process that, brother George arrived, bleeding profusely. Once again, I passed out. Cat Crookshanks filled me in on what happened when everyone else arrived. It wasn't good.

The mood around the house was somber, even as they prepared for some big party. I wondered if it was another big match, hoping that my Ginny and her Harry would kiss again. Instead it turned out to be a party for brother Bill and his girl Fleur.

My Ginny managed to get her Harry alone in our bedroom. I tried to squeal out a Happy Birthday to him, but he was too involved in that kissing thing again to notice. Until brother Ron burst in and made her Harry leave. Ooh, if only I was like, a hundred times bigger, I'd totally bite

him on his freckly knee cap.

My Ginny looked beautiful in her gold dress. I squeaked my approval and she smiled sadly at me. She picked up the flowers she was to carry, and she left me in her bedroom.

I heard the music and laughter, and hoped my Ginny was having fun. Then I heard the cries turn to one of fear. I saw the flashes of wandfire and prayed my Ginny and my family were safe. Queen Hedwig's death had been hard to bear. Both cat Crookshanks and I missed her terribly, but knew she would do anything for her Harry.

My Ginny came to me, in what seemed like hours later. Her dress was torn and dirty, and her hair askew. "Death Eaters," she told me, as if she could scarcely believe it. "Death Eaters at the Burrow." She was angry now, for they had spoiled her brother Bill and wife Fleur's special day. She wandered to the window, looking out at the ruined remains of the party. "They're gone," she whispered sadly, and I knew she no longer meant the Death Eaters.

She undressed and climbed into bed, laying, staring up at the ceiling. "Hermione, please, keep them safe. They'll need you now more than ever. Ron...make me proud. Harry...my Harry...please, come back to me," she whispered in a prayer. "Be safe, all of you."

I rolled to nibble her ear, squeaking what I hoped were consolation tones in her ear. Exhausted, she finally fell asleep.

The days and nights that followed were long and quite dreary. Mum Molly and dad Arthur were talking in the fireplaces a lot. Brother Bill and wife Fleur had their own place, and brothers George and Fred lived above the shop where I came from. Brother Charlie had been a nice surprise; for a tough looking human he had a tender touch. Brother Percy was still a no show.

My Ginny was lonely. She was unable to contact any friends and often spent her days close to the house, with cat Crookshanks and myself. Mum Molly thought the pitch was too far away from the house, so she couldn't even fly.

I felt she was happy to be returning to Hogwarts. She sat with boy Neville and friend Luna, talking about DA. I had heard her and her Harry talk about it on their picnics, so I knew it was something good.

The train stopped. Everyone was still. Strange men in cloaks boarded. Boy Neville spoke up bravely. They were looking for her Harry.

When the train started up again, my Ginny was only more determined. The Irish one had joined brave Neville, and my Ginny. By the time we reached the castle, they had a plan. And I saw my fierce Ginny back again.

Hogwarts wasn't what it was before. It didn't take my Ginny long to realise it would be best to keep me in her room most of the time. I had gone to our usual transfiguration lesson with her. She successfully transformed me into a long tall purple vase when the bad man came in, walking up and down the rows of humans. He stopped at my Ginny's desk, drumming his fingers. Summoning up all my bravery, I shuffled closer and opened my mouth as wide as I could and bit down.

"Ow!" hissed Carrow, and he picked my up and threw me. I hit the wall with a thud and blacked out.

Next thing I saw when I opened my eyes were my Ginny's tearfilled eyes. "My brave Arnold," she hiccuped, then let gentle Hagrid check me over.

" 'e'll be fine, Ginny, but I wouldn't take him to lessons no more," advised gentle Hagrid. My Ginny nodded and carefully carried me back to our room to care for me.

So I spent my days alone in our dorm room. I missed cat Crookshanks, who had stayed at the Burrow. I missed dear Queen Hedwig. And I started to fear for my Ginny's safety.

It happened a few weeks after we'd returned. Brave Neville, friend Luna, Irish Seamus and my Ginny were doing all they could to help her Harry, wherever he was.

Nobody was in the dorms. Girl Vicky hadn't returned, but friend Demelza had, as had bad Romilda. It was late, very late, but that was usual these days. But then the door opened, and girl Demelza brought in my Ginny.

She was dazed, shaking. I squeaked my alarm. "Get back, Arnold," shooed

girl Demelza, as she lay my Ginny on her bed.

I squealed as angrily as I could. My Ginny needed me. She shouldn't keep me away from her. But once she got my Ginny settled, she gently picked me up and placed me on my Ginny's chest. He hands came up and caressed me, despite them shaking.

"Ginny, what can I do?" asked a teary Demelza. I was now grateful for her help.

"You have...the potion?" asked Ginny, breathlessly.

Demelza nodded. My Ginny struggled to sit up, inadvertently dislodging me. Helpful Demelza gathered me in one hand while giving Ginny the potion with her other.

My Ginny sighed in relief when she took it. "Help me get under the covers," she pleaded. She moaned as she moved.

Helpful Demelza put me down and helped my Ginny, settling her in bed. She put me next to my Ginny, on her pillow. My Ginny was already close to sleep and I nestled in protectively next to her.

Unfortunately, this became the norm as the days went by. Sometimes it was my Ginny helping others, even in other Houses. I heard the other animals talk. My Ginny would often put herself in the thick of the fray, especially to protect the younger humans. Brave Neville and Irish Seamus were the same.

Then came the horrible time when my Ginny never returned to me at night. I have no concept of time, but I think it was the second moon when my Ginny's belongings were packed up quickly, and helpful Demelza took them, and me, to the special room.

My Ginny returned to me on the next moon. Bloodied and shaking harder than ever. The Indian one, Parvati, huried to help her, with potions and charms, transfiguring a couch to become a partition, offering my Ginny some privacy. I longed to be with her, chirruping madly. Friend Luna picked me up and brushed me. Usually I would love this, but I knew it was a distraction. What I didn't know was that it was a distraction for friend Luna too, as much as it was for me.

"She shouldn't return after Christmas," said brave Neville.

"Yea," agreed Irish Seamus, "but are you goin' to be the one to tell her?"

Healer Parvati came out from behind the partition. "She'll be okay...in a few days time."

Friend Luna walked past healer Parvati to see my Ginny. She was trying to get out of bed, but was wincing badly. A couple of ribs had been broken. "Luna," she gasped.

"Lay back. Rest," urged friend Luna, and she placed me down and started to sing an Irish lullaby, as she gently brushed my Ginny's hair.

She was bedridden for two whole days. She insisted on getting up on the third. Two days later, she was cleaning up brave Neville.

This was becoming a nightmare. I prayed mum Molly would make my Ginny stay home after we returned home for the tinsel holiday, especially when friend Luna was taken by the Death Eaters.

There was no big celebration. Brother Bill and wife Fleur came over, gasping at the sight of my Ginny. Brothers Fred and George gave her plenty of items to take back to Hogwarts. There was no word from brother Ron or git Percy, and brother Charlie had said it wasn't safe for him to travel.

Cat Crookshanks brought me up to date on any news of her Harry, brother Ron and smart Hermy. They had broken into something called the Ministry of Magic way back in September, and had been on the run ever since. There had been talk of something happening at Godric's Hollow just the day before.

This latest news seemed to lift my Ginny's spirits, and we returned to Hogwarts well fed. My Ginny, brave Neville and Irish Seamus seemed more determined than ever to do whatever they had to do. My Ginny was sure that her Harry would return to Hogwarts.

She was so strong during the day, but at night she listened to the wireless for news of her family and her Harry. She worried over friend Luna's disappeareance, over the safety of friend Luna's dad, whose house was attacked by Death Eaters recently. She worried for her brothers, working in the main shopping district. She and brave Neville had attempted to steal the Sword of Gryffindor way back before the tinsel day, and my Ginny was sure it was still in the castle, and even more sure that her Harry would need it.

More and more of the younger humans came to the special room to live. I felt more apart from my Ginny than ever, as she was so busy. Too busy to eat, too busy to rest properly. When I squealed and chirruped at her, scolding her to take more care, she turned her back and ignored me. Feeling slighted, I hesitated before rolling towards her neck.

I thought for a moment she might brush me away; an annoyance. But she sighed, reached up to gently pick me up and bring me under her chin. "Will it ever end, Arnold?" she whispered.

I had no words to offer, so I squeaked softly and nestled as close to her as I could. "Goodnight Harry, Ron, Hermione," she whispered.

I was glad to be going home again for the holiday. My Ginny needed to rest. Only we weren't going to the Burrow, we were going to stay at the home of mum Molly's great aunt. I didn't think she was _that_ great, as she pestered my poor Ginny. Brothers Fred and George were there, too, the shop closed. I hoped my brothers and sisters were all okay, and had found safe homes and good masters or mistresses.

Mum Molly and dad Arthur were adamant. My Ginny was not returning to Hogwarts. I felt relief, even as she railed to return. I truly feared for her safety. She was too brave, too ferocious, too much like her Harry. She would not go down without a fight. I could not bare to see her go down. Not her, not my Ginny.

She sulked, she swore. She plotted and planned. But the train returned to Hogwarts without us.

My Ginny was not one for sitting around; it drove her crazy. But there was wasn't much for her to do, apart from listen to the wireless and sort through shop products with brothers Fred and George.

It wasn't long after that the call my Ginny had been waiting for came. Her Harry, brother Ron and smart Hermy had been spotted in Hogsmeade, the nearby village to Hogwarts. My Ginny was sure they were headed for the castle, and she and her family, _my family_ , prepared to go. Without me.

"I'll see you soon, Arnold," she told me, as she left. I squeaked at her, begging her to promise me she would be safe.

But she had left.

I don't know what happened that night. I stayed with the aunt that was not so great for at least seven moons and six sunrises. But finally dad Arthur came and packed up all our belongings, including me. I was going home.

The Burrow was unnaturally quiet when we arrived. I looked around for mum Molly in the yummy smelly room where she always was, but it was empty. No pots cooking, dishes washing, nothing. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Dad Arthur sighed and pulled bags out of all his pockets, tapping them with his stick to make them big. Finally he came to me. "Let's get you up to her room," he said, and he took me upstairs.

He knocked on our door and entered. He set my cage on our desk and opened it. I rolled out onto his outstretched hand; a hand I trusted. He carried me to our bed. "Gin, love. Arnold's home."

He placed me on our pillow.

I smelled her flowery fragrance and I knew she had washed her hair recently. I scurried to get closer to her, my Ginny. Behind us, dad Arthur hadn't stayed for our reunion. The door closed behind him.

My Ginny opened her eyes and looked at me. They weren't brown and sparkly today. Today they were just brown. "Oh, Arnold," she sighed, bring a brusied and scratched hand up to pet me lightly.

I sighed with happiness, letting out squeaks and squeals. Telling her how happy I was to see her, that I had missed her. That I loved her.

"Arnold, it's been terrible," she said softly. Her eyes filled with tears. "So many killed. So much damage." She gulped. "F-Fred."

I looked around for brother Fred. Where was he? I squeaked.

"We buried him yesterday," she whispered painfully. "I-I can't believe he's gone."

Gone? Gone where? With brother Charlie?

Our bedroom door opened and I looked up into the face of a stranger. But then I realised I had seen him before. At tinsel day, covered in mum Molly's food. I had thought it a strange way to eat.

"Ginny," he began hesitantly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Percy," sighed Ginny. Ah, so this was git Percy!

"Right, well, I'll be downstairs if you need me...or anything," he offered. He left and shut the door.

"He's been hovering over me like crazy," sighed Ginny. "I know he feels guilty, feels bad. He came back at the battle, and he was with Fred when he –"

I was confused. What had brother Fred done?

"I just want to go to sleep and pretend none of this ever happened. Fred would still be alive, and Colin, Remus and Tonks. And Harry..." Her voice trailed off.

I couldn't believe it. Brother Fred not alive? That meant he was, he was...dead? No. No, no, no. I squeaked and squealed.

My Ginny nestled me under her chin. "Sssh, it's okay. You're home now. I've got you," she comforted, as she began to weep.

Perhaps we slept, for we roused at another soft knock on the door. Then, to my absolute delight, her Harry slowly came into the room, awkwardly sitting on her bed.

I chirruped my welcome. He stopped staring at my Ginny to tickle my back. "Hey, Arnie," he greeted. I gave him a free pass on that one, only because I was so happy to see him.

"H-Harry?" My Ginny woke slowly. "Are you okay?"

Her Harry slowly shook his head. "But I will be. One day...with you. If...if you'll have me?" he asked tentatively.

I really wanted to hold my breath for this moment, but I am just a little Pygmy Puff and wouldn't last very long. Thankfully, my Ginny didn't make me wait too long for her reply.

"Of course I'll have you," she said, slipping her hand out from under the covers to settle on his.

I squealed in joy and rolled down to their joined hands, landing atop of them.

"Well, it seems Arnie approves," grinned a weary looking her Harry.

"We are a package deal," she grinned back. "Arn _old_ and me."

He chuckled. "I'll take you both," he said, then yawned. "I really should get to bed. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

My Ginny boldy pulled the covers back on her bed. "Stay with me."

Her Harry looked torn. "Gin, I would love to, but your parents..." He looked back at the door, as if expecting dad Arthur and mum Molly to be watching.

"Please," implored my Ginny. "I need you close."

He hesitated, why, I don't know. Mum Molly and dad Arthur have no problem when I sleep with my Ginny. I squeaked my approval, and he quickly slid into bed.

"Take your clothes off, Harry," she said dryly. "I won't peek."

I admit, I peeked. What I was peeking at, I don't know. Her Harry was thinner than before, paler. Although there was something large in his man panties.

He quickly slid back into bed and pulled the covers up. They both stared at the ceiling, then turned to look at each other. Her Harry jumped when she lay her arm on his hip, but they soon moved closer together, practically squashing me between them. I cannot imagine how they had forgotten my presence, but I squealed to let them know I was still there.

"See, we have a chaperone," said my Ginny softly, as she placed me high on the pillow above their heads. She then pulled her Harry closer. "Go to sleep, Harry."

"Night, Gin," he mumbled, already half way there. "Night, Arnie" he said too. I was too tired to correct him. Reuniting can be so tiring.

I chirruped back and settled atop their heads to sleep. Her Harry has a nice nest of black fur.

Unfortunately, there were many more nights when her Harry came to share her bed, and I was relegated back to my cage. I watched in wonder as clothes were removed and they rubbed against each other often. I hoped her Harry wasn't hurting her, as she moaned a lot.

We returned to Hogwarts, my Ginny and I, but it wasn't the same. Brave Neville, Irish Seamus and healer Parvati had not returned, but smart Hermy did, and she now shared our room. It was great to be back with cat Crookshanks too, but we were very aware that Queen Hedwig was missing from our little trio.

The next few years passed in a blur. I went somewhere called Wales with my Ginny, for she played in big matches all the time now. But sometimes she had to leave me for these matches, so more and more I stayed at the Burrow. Sometimes I even stayed with her Harry. And I met blue Teddy.

It was like all those years ago, back in the shop. Small fingers patted and prodded, sometimes painfully so. I was getting older now. Brother George had told my Ginny just the other day that my breed don't have a long lifespan. Or was it the other month? I can't remember.

Her Harry picked me up, holding me gently. "Gentle now, Teddy. Arnold is only small, so just use your finger tip to pat him. There, that's right, good boy," he crooned.

I shivered and squeaked. It felt good. "Ar-nee," said blue Teddy.

"No, Arn-old," corrected her Harry. I knew he'd get it right one day.

My Ginny took me back to the Burrow. I gathered there was to be another party. Was it tinsel day already? But no, here was my Ginny, laughing and giggling with smart Hermy, friend Luna and mum Molly. Wife Fleur was there, and wife Angelina too. She had married brother George.

"Oh, my Ginny, you look beautiful. I knew you would," said mum Molly, trying not to cry.

"Mum," sighed Ginny, for it was the tenth time that day that Molly had told her this.

"Great Aunt Muriel will be happy you're wearing her tiara," said Molly. She took my Ginny in her arms. "I love you, Ginny, and I love Harry. I'm so very happy for you both," she said.

"Thanks, Mum. Will you...could I just have a monent to myself?" asked my Ginny.

"Of course, but don't take too long. Harry's getting anxious to see you," smiled Molly, cupping her cheek. Then she left and it was just me and my Ginny.

I had never seen my Ginny look so beautiful. She wore a long white dress, with some lacy thing on her head, flowing down her back. Her hair was loose, falling in waves. I know her Harry liked it best like that. So do I.

I had seen wife Angelina do something to her face, and she looked in the mirror, checking something called lipstick. "Today, right now, I'm about to marry Harry Potter," she told her reflection.

I squeaked. I had seen and heard her do many things to and with Harry Potter, but I had never heard her say marry. I hoped it was a good thing.

"No," she corrected. "I'm not.

I guess it's not, if she changed her mind so fast.

She looked at her reflection. "Today, right now, I'm going to marry Harry. My best friend, my lover, the love of my life."

I yawned, hoping she'd get on with it.

There was a knock at the door. Dad Arthur came in. He was dressed in his best suit. "Ready, love? No last minute nerves?"

My Ginny smiled. "I've been ready for this since I was ten years old, Dad. How's Harry?"

Dad Arthur smiled back. "He keeps looking up at your window. If we keep him waiting any longer, I swear he'd Apparate up here and grab you."

"He better not. I know you've waited a long time for this moment," said my Ginny.

"Since the day you were born," admitted dad Arthur.

My Ginny picked up a bouquet of flowers and looked around the room. Her gaze found me, staring in wonder at her. "Dad, can I ask a favour?" asked my Ginny.

"Of course, anything," offered dad Arthur.

And that's how I came to be walking down the aisle, perched on dad Arthur's shoulder. Everyone turned to look at me, and they even stood. Waiting at the end was her Harry. He practically sighed in relief when me and my Ginny finally made it to him, even chuckling when he shook Arthur's hand and saw me. Then he took my Ginny's hand, and I went to be seated with dad Arthur.

My Ginny asked blue Teddy and pretty Vicky to take me up to our room after the ceremony, and she placed me on our pillow. Pretty Vicky was gentler than blue Teddy, so I didn't mind that. I was cold, shivering, so I settled down for a nice long nap.

I found myself dreaming. I was on a farm, with a whole lot of other animals and creatures. I thought I saw the frog that used to live in brother Ron's room before he died, and if I squinted hard enough, the white owl flying high in the sky looked just like Queen Hedwig. Dear Hedwig, most loyal one of all.

Suddenly I heard a voice. I looked up and around. It appeared only I could hear it. "Arnold the Pygmy Puff. You have lived a long, interesting life."

I squeaked in agreement.

"You have been a good faithful pet. Loyal and loving. Your mistress still mourns that she wasn't there when you passed on."

Passed on what?

The voice continued. "I offer you the chance to be reborn, to become the pet of another master or mistress. If not, your time will be done. When you fall asleep, you will not waken."

I squeaked and squealed. Could I give my heart to another? My Ginny loved me and I loved her. The voice seemed to understand my concern.

"It has been many seasons since you passed. Your mistress now has young ones of her own."

My Ginny, a mother! I chirruped, sad that I had missed it. Perhaps it was time to give my heart to another. She had moved on in life. So must I.

I squeaked my agreement. Yes, I would go back, be reborn and find another loving master or mistress.

"Very well. It is done."

With trepadition, I fell asleep that night, and when I woke, wouldn't you know it, I found myself back to where it all started.

"Hey, Freddie, will you take Lil to the Pygmy Puffs," called a familiar voice. Brother George? But Fred...I thought he was –

"Oh, look, Freddie, they're so cute," I heard her say. She sounded sweet, so I shivered to make my hair stand up and be noticed.

"Whatever. Hey James, wait till you see..." The young boy's voice grew distant.

"Hello," she crooned, stroking each of us at a time, for there were many of us in our open cage. I shivered in delight as she stroked me, and chirruped my thanks.

"Hey, Lil, see one you like?" A human man's voice that sounded familiar.

"That one, Daddy. I think I want that one," she said, and she pointed at me!

Familiar battle worn hands picked me up, and in my delight at seeing him, I pooped in his hand.

"Oops. Hey Al, guess what my new Pygmy Puff did! It pooped in dad's hand," she cried.

"Did you find one, Lily? Let's take a look. Oh, she's perfect!" sighed a another familiar face with a wonderful flowery smell.

Wait – SHE? I'm a SHE! I quickly checked, yep, I'm a SHE. I squeaked and squealed in indignation. This hadn't been part of the deal. I was Arnold, manliest of manly Pygmy Puffs!

In my indignation, I didn't realise I was being handed to another's hands; familiar hands. She raised her cupped hands to her face to peer at me, just as she had done many years before.

"Oh, it's funny, but look, Harry, doesn't she remind you a bit of Arnold?"

It was her. My Ginny. Older but still beautiful.

Her Harry put his face next to hers. He too was older but still beautiful. Their combined love surrounded me, filled my senses.

I was home.

"Mum, how can a girl puffy remind you of your Arnold?" asked daughter Lily, as she took me back from my Ginny.

"Just some of her mannerisms, love. Are you sure you don't want a new cage? Even though Arnold's is still in good condition," said my Ginny.

Her Harry chuckled. "That's because he was rarely in it."

"No, Arnold's is fine, thank you, Mum," said daughter Lily. She fumbled in her pocket for some coins. "Will you go pay for me please. I don't want to let her go."

"Sure, Lil," said her Harry. Leaving me alone with daughter Lily and my Ginny.

"You'll have to think of a name for her. I'll be happy to help you, it's sort of a tradition now," said my Ginny, stroking me. I shivered in happiness.

"Oh, I've already got one," said Lily. "It's Pinky!"

I groaned. Really?

"Um, Lil, are you sure you don't want to think about it a bit more? Toss some ideas up in the air, ask around for suggestions?" asked my Ginny. See, she still knew me well.

"No, Mum, I've already decided. Officially it will be Princess Pandora Pinkwhistle Potter – Pinky for short," grinned Lily Luna. "The Pandora is for Auntie Luna."

My Ginny ran her hand over daughter Lily's fur, the same colour as my Ginny's used to be. It was a bit duller now. "That's lovely, Lil. Luna will like that, but how about Princess for short?"

I perked up. Princess sounded grand, regal. I liked that.

"Okay," agreed daughter Lily, and she carried me out of the shop.

They took me to their home, this new slash old family of mine. My Ginny and her Harry went to the yummy smelly room, while son James and son Al flopped on the sofa. Daughter Lily took me upstairs.

She showed me around our room. I saw my old cage waiting for me. I squeaked and squealed in delight. "You're funny. I'm Lily Luna Potter...and we're going to be best friends." She kissed me on my fur lightly, and in that instant won my heart from her very own mother.

My Lily is nearly ten, she tells me. Loud James and slithery Al are already at Hogwarts. She promises me she will take me with her when it's her turn to go.

Unsurprisingly, she is a good mistress, clever and smart, caring and kind. She is from my Ginny, what else could she be? Oh, and she has some of her Harry's traits, I suppose. The mischievousness I blame on him.

Sometimes I wonder what will happen when I pass on from this lifetime. Will I be offered another chance to come back? Am I destined to be reborn into my Ginny and my Lily's lives yet again?

I can only hope.


End file.
